Dale paso al amor
by RshSelene
Summary: Una joven misteriosa llega a Fairy tail exigiendo entrar al gremio, con una magia poco usual tiene una misión especial, llevar amor a las parejas que no parecen aceptar sus sentimientos. Creara dificultades en la relación de Natsu y Lucy para hacer que avancen en su relación, ¿lo logrará? *Creo que esta feo este summary, pero pasen y lean no se arrepentirán*
1. Chapter 1: Sentimientos reales

Holo, espero mis pequeñas historias, hasta ahora, les estén gustando, y bueno pues me gustaría aventarme una más larga, astedes saben con varios capitulos, un personaje que realmente no existe xD y así. Tratare de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible pero realmente no prometo que sea pronto, esto de estudiar no es fácil. Ojala también les guste. Aprecio mucho, en verdad mucho sus comentarios, me hacen crecer y ser feliz porque les gustan las historias y ver que no soy tan mala en esto, gracias c:

Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima c:

* * *

Capítulo 1. Sentimientos reales

Lucy caminaba pensativa a lado de Natsu y Happy, no decía ni una palabra, y por alguna razón comenzaba a surgir un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-Nee Natsu, ¿Quieres a alguien?- le pregunto aun cabizbaja.

-¿Querer a alguien? ¿Como si quisiera tener a alguien?- respondió confuso.

-¡No! Me refiero a si te gusta alguien en especial, tu sabes, tener afecto por alguien en especial.

-Bueno le tengo afecto a todos en el gremio, menos al cabeza hueca de Gray, aunque no es tan malo, y también...

-Pero alguien en quien pienses siempre y le tengas mucho cariño.

-Bueno si es así, siempre pienso en ti Lucy.- dijo Natsu sonriendo con sinceridad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pues ya sabes eres parte del equipo.

-Ya veo, entonces solo soy una compañera para él.- dijo en un tono bajo que solo ella escucho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres a alguien?- pregunto Natsu por el silencio que había quedado.

Lucy se quedó callada sonrojándose en gran medida.

-¿Por qué no nos dices? ¿Es del gremio?- la siguió atacando Natsu.

-A Lucy le guuuuusta alguien del gremio.- menciono con tono burlón el gato azul.

-Vamos Lucy dinos quien es.

-Te qui…ero…quiero a…ti.- susurro con dificultad Lucy.

-¿Qué? No te escuche Lucy, dilo de nuevo y más fuerte.

-¡No te diré nada! ¡En primer lugar ni siquiera sé porque te pregunte esto!

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-¡Eres un idiota Natsu!

-Pero ¿qué hice?- pregunto totalmente confundido.

-¡Qué no hiciste! ¡Me voy y no me sigan hasta mi habitación!- grito Lucy caminando más rápido, dejando a Natsu y a Happy confundidos en medio de la calle.

-Vámonos Happy.

-No Natsu, vayamos a ver quién es a quien quiere Lucy.- menciono aun con sonrisa pícara.

-No, lo que hicimos está mal, si ella no nos quiere decir no podemos obligarla a nada.

-Bien entonces vayamos a casa.- menciono Happy volando por delante de Natsu.

-Yo solo quería escuchar que me quieres a mi Lucy.- suspiro Natsu comenzando a caminar y ver por última vez a Lucy en la lejanía.

Al día siguiente caminaba Lucy cabizbaja y con un libro entre las manos dirigiéndose al gremio.

-Me pregunto si Natsu aún recuerda que me enoje ayer con ellos.- pensó Lucy.- Y sí se les ocurre preguntar de nuevo…frente a todo el gremio…no seré capaz de ocultar que me gusta ese pelirosa…

A pesar de eso siguió caminando abstraída en ese pensamiento hasta entrar al gremio, en donde ya habían empezado con las peleas habituales.

Al entrar observo que había un pequeño tumulto de gente que se juntaba para ver un pequeño alboroto en una de las mesas, se fijó con detenimiento y era Natsu, bailando de manera graciosa sobre una de las mesas.

-¿Cómo es que me pude enamorar de alguien como él? Inmaduro, impulsivo…

En ese momento Natsu sonrió a causa de la diversión que estaba teniendo, fue una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

-Sí…su sonrisa, es lo que más me encanta de él, y también la razón de porque me enamore de él.- pensó atontada.

-Lucy-chan

-¿Eh? ¡Oh Levy-chan! ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto saliendo de su atontamiento, rezando para que Levy no hubiera visto que contemplaba a Natsu.

-Te quedaste como atontada y sabes que hacer eso aquí es lo más peligroso que puedas hacer jamás.- le menciono con ternura.

-Tienes razón, gracias.

-Esta bien, vamos a una de las mesas, te traje un libro nuevo que estoy segura te encantara…-le dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia la mesa.

Todo seguía con el mismo ambiente al usual en el gremio, pero a pesar de eso tanto Levy como Lucy estaban abstraídas en sus respectivos libros, no importaba cuanto ruido hubiese allí, ellas ya estaban acostumbradas. Continuaron su lectura por un prolongado tiempo, tanto que no notaron que una voz sobresalía del bullicio acostumbrado, y que llamaba a una de ellas.

-¡Lucy! No te encontrábamos.- grito Natsu efusivo mientras corría hacía la mesa y la abrazaba. Era como si no recordara lo sucedido un día anterior.

Lucy ya no se sobresalto, pues esto lo hacía bastante seguido Natsu para llamar su atención.

-Oh he estado aquí con Levi-chan leyendo.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, ¡Vamos de misión!

-Bien, escoge una con buena recompensa para poder pagar mi alquiler.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Natsu caminando hacía el tablón de misiones cuando de pronto regreso corriendo a lado de Lucy.- Eso quiere decir que ya no estás enojada?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-No para nada, yo solo tuve un mal día, eso es todo.- le contesto sonrojada por la cercanía.- Sus ojos me debilitan, maldición.- pensó Lucy mientras trataba de evitarlos sin ningún éxito.

-Genial. Happy me dijo que te siguiéramos para ver que te sucedía, pero yo insistí en que sería descortés porque sé que de vez en cuando necesitas estar alejada de nosotros y si te vuelves a enojar de esa manera por preguntarte quien…

-¡Si lo sé! ¡Disculpa aceptada! Ahora ve por una misión antes de que alguien más se lleve algo bueno.- le dijo Lucy mientras lo giraba hacía el tablón de misiones.

-Esta bien, escogeré algo bueno.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Lucy sonrió de vuelta al verlo sonreír de esa manera.

-Me salve por poco de que dijera lo de ayer y alguien escuchara, pero lo que dijo el realmente no era un idiota para estas cosas, ya que había comprendido la situación y me había dado mi espacio, que lindo.- pensó con ánimos Lucy.

-Mira Lucy, conseguí una muy buena misión.- me dijo agitando la hoja.

-¿No es nada peligroso?

-Vamos Lucy esas son las mejores misiones.

-No, no lo son.

-Que sí lo son, yo…

De pronto Natsu se quedó paralizado viendo a la nada, como idiotizado. Y no solo el, al parecer el gremio entero estaba abstraído en pensamientos superiores que requerían de una máxima concentración.

-Lucy yo…quiero…abrazarte ahora…y siempre…- confeso Natsu frente a Lucy, a pesar de haber hablado seguía en parte abstraído en algún lugar de su mente.

-Yo también Natsu…- pero la frase quedo al aire, pues Natsu ya había corrido a abrazarla y esta había correspondido a su muestra repentina de afecto.

* * *

¡Tinnn Tunnn Tinnn! ¿Qué irá a suceder con Natsu y Lucy? ¿Y con la mujer misteriosa? jajaja soy mala con el misterio lo siento.

Bueno esto es el primer capitulo de una historia larga, realmente no se qué tan larga valla a ser pero espero sea buena y les guste. Espero subir el siguiente capitulo entre hoy y el Domingo porque ya lo tengo medio hecho jajaja por eso será pronto.  
Mmm ¿qué otra cosa? Ah bueno agradezco sus comentarios, ojala y les guste c:


	2. Chapter 2: Exposición de sentimientos

Este es el segundo capítulo de _Dale paso al amor_, espero les guste y no les canse porque está un poco mas largo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Exposición de sentimientos.

Después de que Natsu y Lucy se juntaran en ese afectivo abrazo, toda la atmósfera en Fairy Tail había cambiado de la nada, todos estaban haciendo cosas realmente extrañas e inusuales; Gajeel murmuraba cosas al oído de Levy y ella se sonrojaba y reía tímidamente, Gray correspondía a los afectuosos abrazos de Juvia, Charle le sonreía tontamente a Happy, Mirajane le coqueteaba sin discreción alguna a Laxus y este respondía al afecto, Erza se atragantaba con pasteles de fresas, y así entre con todos los miembros del gremio, todos no había quien se salvase de hacer algo diferente a lo que acostumbraban.

De la nada entre todo ese alboroto se escuchó una atronadora risa en la entrada.

-Chicos ¡ustedes son increíbles! Pero ya me divertí suficiente.- dijo y chasqueo los dedos. Cuando hizo eso todos empezaron a notar sus actos extraños y se espantaban respectivamente: Levy se sonrojo el doble de lo que ya estaba y Gajeel parecía que iba a explotar de tan rojo que estaba, Gray se apartó de Juvia y huyo a un rincón al no comprender que pasaba, Mirajane y Laxus se sonrojaron mutuamente y se voltearon para no verse de nuevo, Erza dejaba de comer pasteles, Charle huía confundida del lado de Happy, Natsu y Lucy estaban en una posición prometedora pues estaban a punto de besarse y ninguno de los dos se estaba resistiendo al próximo beso ni a los abrazos de ambos.

-Natsu…estas muy cerca.- susurro Lucy sonrojada, cayendo en la cuenta de su posición.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Ahhh! ¡Lo siento! Yo no sabía qué hacía, no se porque lo hice yo…-no encontraba explicación a lo sucedido y comenzaba a sonrojarse más que Lucy.

-Esta bien no hay problema.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?

-No lo se todo se torno extraño de la nada.- dijo Lucy mientras recorría con la vista al gremio entero, todos parecían realmente avergonzados de sus acciones.

-Yo se que sucedió.- dijo una voz de mujer en la entrada del gremio.

-¿Y bu jien emes?- le pregunto Erza aun con la boca llena de pasteles de fresa, por lo que no se le entendió nada.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunto la mujer adentrándose un poco más al gremio.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Natsu algo molesto.

-Oh perdonen mis modales, yo soy Victoria y quiero unirme a Fairy Tail.- dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras se quitaba de encima la capucha de la capa que traía puesta.

La mujer ahora vista de cerca no era tanto una mujer, debía tener unos 17 años a lo mucho, tenía un largo cabello color marrón claro, de estatura media y ojos dorados. Sus ropas parecían algo desgastadas como si hubiera estado de viaje por largo tiempo, pero tenía una sonrisa sincera.

-Dices que sabes que sucedió hace unos momentos, explícanos.- la interrogo el maestro.

-Sería un placer. Lo que acaba de suceder fue obra mía. Mi magia se basa en poder controlar las acciones de los demás y mostrar los sentimientos más profundos.- confeso con una sonrisa.  
Las caras de todos en el gremio fueron de increíble asombro.

-Y lo que nos hiciste ahora ¿fueron nuestros sentimientos o nos controlaste?- pregunto el maestro.

-Necesitaba practicar así que fueron sus sentimientos ¿no creen que es increíble?- dijo emocionada.

Ahora las caras de todos cambiaron por completo, se sonrojaron en su mayoría y no sabían que decir.

Una voz irrumpió la atmosfera delicada del gremio.

-¿Pero qué les paso a todos? Están rojos como si les hubieran quemado toda la cara.- dijo Cana sorprendida, quien acababa de llegar de una misión junto con Lissana y Elfman.

-¡Oh por Dios Natsu mira tu cara! Ya no se distingue tu cara de tu cabello.- le grito Lissana riendo efusivamente.

-¡Cállate Lissana!- grito Natsu ocultando parte de su cara con su bufanda.

-En serio ¿qué les sucedió a todos? Estan muy serios y rojos.- dijo Elfman confundido.

.Preferimos no hablar sobre ello.- dijo Levy también sonrojada y la mirada baja.

-¡Miren, Gajeel también esta sonrojado! ¡Eso es ser hombre!- exploto Elfman.

-¡Cállate!- le grito Gajeel y salió furioso del gremio, dejando a Elfman confundido.

-En serio chicos no se porque se toman tan mal esto de los sentimientos, externarlos no es tan malo como parece.- dijo Victoria ahora confundida con la atmosfera en el gremio.

-Es complicado esto de los sentimientos Victoria, no tienen la mente tan abierta como lo haces tú.- le dijo el maestro.- Por eso me parece que es una buena idea que entres al gremio para que les des una lección a estos niños.- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó con entusiasmo Victoria.

Todos miraban con algo de recelo a ella y al maestro, no iba a ser fácil codearse con alguien con ese poder, podía hacer lo que hizo hace unos minutos en cualquier instante y nadie se daría cuenta, iba a ridiculizar a todos como había hecho antes, no cabía duda.

-Mirajane por favor ponle el sello a nuestra nueva integrante.

-En seguida.- le contesto con voz queda.

-Lo siento, realmente fue algo grosero entrar así pero era necesario, espero después lo entiendas.

-No hay problema, una vez que empiezo a razonar tu ideología no me parece tan mala idea saber externar nuestros sentimientos, es muy difícil para muchos eso debes entenderlo, pero es grandioso que tú lo veas así.- le dijo mientras buscaba lo necesario para ponerle el sello.- ¿De qué color quieres tu sello?-

-Morado estaría bien, gracias.

-Listo.- exclamo una vez le puso el sello en la espalda.- Una cosa más que tengo que advertirte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No vuelvas a tratar tu magia en mí o no volverás a probarla en nadie.- le dijo la maga albina con una sonrisa y una mirada que helaba la sangre.

-De acuerdo, lo siento.- menciono espantada Victoria.

-Que bueno que nos entendemos, bueno necesitas a alguien para que te acostumbres a estar por aquí y en Magnolia.- le menciono mirando por todo el gremio para buscar a alguien para ella.- Lucy y Natsu ayuden a Victoria a sentirse como en casa.- les grito con una sonrisa.

-Pero nos íbamos de misión.- se quejó Natsu.

-Entonces pueden llevarla con ustedes.-

-¡Ash Mirajane! ¡No quiero! Arruinara todo.- siguió quejándose Natsu.

-¡Deja de ser descortés Natsu!- le grito Lucy dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Natsu solo hizo un puchero de desaprobación, pero no volvió a decir nada.

-Natsu y Lucy, es un placer conocerlos y perdonen las molestias que les di hace rato.- les dijo sonriendo.

-No es ninguna molestia, y no hagas caso a Natsu, no sabe mucho de modales.

-Eso es mentira Lucy.- le reprochaba Natsu.

Victoria solo reía mientras peleaban.

-Saben algo, me encanta el amor.- dijo sonriendo con un aire de melancolía y misterio.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto extrañada Lucy sacándola de la pelea con Natsu.

-Hablo del sentimiento, tu sabes el amor es tan misterioso pero crea maravillas.- dijo Victoria mirando al horizonte.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces amas a alguien?- le pregunto Lucy esperanzada de que alguien se sintiera igual que ella.

-Es algo complicado Lucy, pero me encanta verlo florecer a mi alrededor.- dijo sonriendo

-Eso es muy bello Victoria.

-En parte sí, pero después comprenderás que no es tan maravillosa mi situación, pero ¿tú amas a alguien?

Lucy se quedó callada y se sonrojo, lo único que paso por su mente fue Natsu quien estaba a su lado sin entender sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh Lucy! Estas muy roja. Justo como ayer.- exclamo Natsu sorprendido.

-¡No es cierto Natsu!

-Ustedes dos son muy interesantes, me alegra poder viajar con ustedes.

-¿Eh?- preguntaron al unísono Natsu y Lucy.

-No importa, Lucy quería saber si podrías ayudarme a comprar ropa nueva y darme hospedaje esta noche.

-Claro estaría encantada.

-Entonces ¿También podemos ir Happy y yo esta noche?- pregunto Natsu feliz.

-¿Quién es Happy?- pregunto Victoria.

-Un gato azul que habla, y no, no pueden.

-¿Ustedes dos duermen juntos?- pregunto Victoria con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Estas equivocada, Natsu se mete a mi habitación sin autorización, no dormimos juntos.

-Claro que sí.- contesto Natsu.

-¡No! Él está confundiendo dormir en la misma habitación a dormir juntos.

-No es cierto, se a lo que me refiero Lucy.- dijo Natsu sonrojándose un poco.

-No importa, no le hagas caso, vamos vallamos de compras.- le dijo levantándose bruscamente y tomándola del brazo.

-Nos vemos después Natsu.- le dijo Victoria con una sonrisa.

-Sí Victoria. Lucy te veo mañana para la misión.

-Sí Natsu.- le dijo mientras salían del gremio para ir de compras.

Ya entrada la noche cuando ambas estaban acostadas, Lucy en su cama y Victoria en el sillón, se escuchó un ruido fuera de la habitación y este despertó a Victoria, se quedó sigilosa esperando escuchar más. Segundos después la ventana se abrió lentamente dejando entrever a un chico pelirosa, decidió observarlo atentamente. Cuando este aterrizo en la habitación y estaba a punto de meterse en la cama de la rubia volteo bruscamente a ver a Victoria, está se congelo.

-No creas que no me percate de ti, solo por favor no le digas a Lucy que duermo a su lado.

-No le diré nada no te preocupes, pero ¿por qué lo haces?- ahora entendía Victoria porque Natsu había dicho que dormían juntos.

-Es solo que me gusta su olor y su calor. No se cómo explicarlo pero cada que la veo siento unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y…

Natsu calló y lo único que se pudo rescatar de ese momento fue un leve sonrojo en su cara, no dijo nada más y se metió en la cama al lado de Lucy, la abrazo y ambos sonrieron, Lucy tal vez por el calor que irradiaba Natsu a su lado y le permitía un sueño más placido, y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé.- pensó Victoria sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir.

* * *

¿Qué pasará con los planes de esta misteriosa chica?

Gracias por leerlo, agradezco sus comentarios c:


	3. Chapter 3: La misión comienza

**Hola gente guapa y hermosa que lee mis fics. Lo siento mucho tarde algo en escribir el siguiente capitulo pero no tenía inspiración, ojala les guste y les siga interesando. Como siempre agradezco sus bellos comentarios c:**

**Los personajes (excepto Victoria, que es una invención mía) son de Hiro Mashima **

* * *

Capitulo 3: La misión comienza.

La mañana llego más pronto de lo que Victoria pudo pensar, se paso la mayor parte de la noche ideando un plan perfecto para acabar de emparejar a sus compañeros. Y valió la pena estar en vela pues ahora tenía el plan perfecto.

-Hmm…Buenos días Victoria.- menciono en casi un susurro Lucy quien acababa de despertar.

-¿A quién le hablas, Lucy?- le dijo Natsu quien también recién despertaba.

-A Victoria.- contesto restregándose la cara para despertarse por completo.

-No hay nadie allí, estas alucinando de nuevo, Lucy.- le dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?- dijo asustada, temía que le pasara algo en una ciudad que no conocía, tanto temió por ella que olvido molestarse con Natsu por haber dormido en la misma cama, de nuevo.

-Tal vez debamos ir a buscarla.- dijo Natsu para que Lucy se calmara.

-Sí es buena idea.- contesto mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Iré a cambiarme al baño, no vayas a entrar, Natsu.- le advirtió con una mirada asesina.

-¡KYAAA!-grito Lucy ya dentro del baño.

-¡¿Lucy?!- le grito Natsu asustado y entro al baño ignorando la advertencia de Lucy.

En cuanto entro lo único que encontró fue a Lucy y a Victoria en el baño.

-¿Por qué rayos gritaste así?- le recrimino Natsu aun asustado.

-Lo siento, es solo que no esperaba ver a Victoria aquí.

-Yo también lo lamento, tome un baño caliente.- menciono Victoria apenada.

-No hay problema, de hecho estábamos preocupados porque no te vimos en la habitación.- le dijo Lucy ahora aliviada.

-¿Preocupados, así como Natsu se preocupó por ti?- le espeto esta con afán de burla.

-Bueno, sí.- le contesto Lucy confundida.

-Entonces ya me quieren, así como Natsu te quiere a ti.-contesto con una sonrisa.

Lucy se sonrojo y no se atrevió a mirar a Natsu. Mientras que Victoria sonreía triunfante.

-Están locas.- contesto molesto y sonrojado Natsu.- Las esperare en la habitación, Lucy no te tardes.- finalizo saliendo del baño.

-Dejare que te des un baño, gracias por dejarme quedar.- le agradeció Victoria mientras salía del baño tras Natsu.

Natsu se sento en el suelo esperando por Lucy, aun enojado.

-Nee Natsu, ¿te gusta mucho Lucy?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas?- le grito alejándose de ella.- No digas tonterías.- finalizo ya lejos de ella y desviando la mirada.

-No creo que sean tonterías.

-Ya vas a empezar como ayer, no me interesan esas cosas.- le dijo aun con la mirada desviada.

-A mí me parece que el amor es uno de los sentimientos más sinceros. No tienes porque evitarlo si es lo que quieres.- le dijo sinceramente captando la mirada de Natsu.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Sí lo tiene.- le replico Victoria mientras tocaba el hombro de Natsu con su mano. De pronto Natsu comenzó a sonreír de manera sincera sonrojado.

-Debo confesar que no puedo evitar mirar a Lucy a cada segundo y siento una necesidad enorme de tenerla entre mis brazos y…

-¿Y?- le inquirió Victoria apretando su hombro más.

-De besarla. Aun no sé cómo deba sentirse pero Gray me explico hace tiempo cómo era eso de besar, y quiero hacerlo con Lucy.

-Pues inténtalo, Natsu.- le dijo retirando con lentitud su mano del hombro de Natsu.

-Sí…¿Qué estaba diciendo?- pregunto confundido.- Siento que era algo relacionado con Lucy pero solo tengo ideas al azar, como labios y amor. ¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?!- exaspero mas confundido que antes.

-No lo se Natsu, lo debes tener en tu subconciente, pronto lo recordaras.- le dijo sonriendo satisfecha. _Su plan iba tomando forma, sí podía seguir interfiriendo entre ambos para que lograran amarse, su misión y su sueño estarían realizados. Tenía que hacerse amiga de Lucy a como diera lugar.- _pensó disimulando su sonrisa triunfal. Se levanto y comenzó a inspeccionar los libros de Lucy, dejando a Natsu confundido en el piso.

.-.

Más tarde se dirigían directo a la estación para ir a la misión, Lucy y Victoria platicaban amenamente sobre un libro que astutamente Victoria había leído antes en casa de Lucy para tener un tema de conversación segura y ganarse su amistad; por otro lado Natsu seguía confundido con las ideas sueltas y Happy quien se había integrado al equipo esa mañana volaba a su alrededor sin entender.

Entraron al tren y como siempre Natsu parecía olvidar su debilidad en los transportes hasta que este comenzó a avanzar, derrotado se tambaleo hasta llegar a las piernas de Lucy, y está con una sonrisa le acaricio el cabello para que se tranquilizara.

-Victoria, tu traes la hoja de la misión ¿cierto?- le pregunto pues se empezaba a incomodar con su mirada tierna ante Natsu y ella.

-Oh sí, aquí esta.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Parece diferente a la que Natsu me dijo que sería.- le dijo preocupada al finalizar de leer la hoja.

-¡Ah cierto! Se me olvido decirles, bueno te diré a ti porque no estoy segura de que Natsu me vaya a escuchar.- le dijo mirando con angustia a Natsu.

-Estará bien, siempre es lo mismo, continua.

-Hoy me levante muy temprano y como ustedes estaban dormidos plácidamente decidí no despertarlos, por lo que salí a pasear por Magnolia y llegue al gremio a saludar a todos de nuevo, pero había muy pocos, así que me acerque a Mirajane comenzamos a platicar y cuando decidí volver a tu casa ella recordó que la misión que Natsu había tomado ya estaba asignada a alguien más, por lo que me asigno otra cerca del lugar anterior a la mitad del bosque.

-Ya veo, pero ¿por qué no nos lo dijo ayer?- le pregunto no del todo convencida.

-Por la confusión que yo cause, lo siento de nuevo. También me disculpe con Mirajane de nuevo.- le confeso avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, ya vimos que no es tan malo lo que hiciste.- le sonrio sinceramente.

-Gracias. Le tienes mucho cariño a Natsu ¿no es así?- le pregunto mientras miraba a Lucy aun acariciando el cabello de él.

-¿Eh? Yo…bueno…sí, le tengo mucho aprecio.- confeso sonrojada.

-Se gusssssstan.- menciono burlonamente el gato azul.

-¡Cállate neko-chan!

-¡Natsu, Lucy es malvada conmigo!

Victoria rio junto con ellos.

_-Tal vez debería quedarme en el gremio un buen rato, no son malos._- pensó mientras reía al ver como Lucy peleaba con Happy.

* * *

-.-._Gremio de Fairy Tail_.-.-

-Mirajane, ¿sabes dónde está la misión del mago oscuro, en el bosque al sur de Magnolia?- le cuestiono alarmada Erza.

-Alguien ya la debió de haber tomado, Erza.- contesto esta tranquilamente.

-No, es imposible. Es una misión de clase S, y ninguno en el gremio capaz de resolverla la tomo.- le dijo más preocupada.

-¿Y el resto del gremio? Alguno de ellos pudo haberla tomado.

-Ya pregunte y ninguno lo hizo.- menciono segura, detrás de ella estaba el resto del gremio aun atemorizado por las medidas de cuestionamiento de Erza.

-Esto es muy raro. Tal vez alguien que ya salió de misión.- empezó a preocuparse Mirajane.

-¡Natsu y Lucy! Ellos salieron de misión hoy. ¡Y llevan a Victoria con ellos!- le menciono alarmada.

-Pero ellos tenían una misión diferente, lo se porque Natsu me lo dijo alegre porque iba ir con Lucy. Y no vi a ninguno de los tres hoy en la mañana ni ayer después de que se fueron.-le dijo descartando posibilidades.

-¿Y Happy? Tal vez lo hizo como la otra vez.-

-No, él estaba aquí con Charle y Wendy.

-Maldición, las personas que fueron a esa misión morirán por seguro.- dijo Erza preocupada.

-No digas eso, debemos avisarle al maestro y mandar a alguien capaz de resolver la misión para evitar que mueran esas personas.- le dijo también preocupada.

-Yo iré a decirle.-

-No, yo le dire, tu prepara un equipo para que vayas en cuanto antes a la misión.- finalizo Mirajane mientras que Erza iba en busca de su equipo.

* * *

-Victoria horas antes en la mañana.-

-_Entrare y cambiare la misión a algo más sencillo para que sea más fácil juntar a Lucy y Natsu. Hmm pero el tablón está lleno de gente_.- mientras pensaba eso desvió la mirada arriba donde alcanzo a ver hojas parecidas a las de misión del tablón.- _Oh tal vez hayan más misiones, iré a dar un vistazo._

Victoria subió las escaleras distraídamente, nadie la detuvo pues no había nadie que estuviera allí en esos momentos, había tantas que sintió pereza leerlas todas y tomo la primera que vio volviendo a casa de Lucy apurada por lo tarde que era.

-_Con esta nueva misión será más fácil lo que planeo, pero tendré que inventar que Mirajane me la dio para no causar alboroto. Yep será fácil y divertido.- _penso bailando y sonriendo con emoción, sin saber lo que acababa de desatar.

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan...! Esa Victoria por ser floja y no leer no sabemos la clase de peligro que les causara a los pobres de Natsu y Lucy. Por eso gente bella lean todo lo que se les aparezca jajaja.**

**Creo que utilizo mucho la palabra "mientras", ya no lo haré tanto jajaja.**

**Espero subir el siguiente capitulo en la semana o a mas tardar el fin de semana, juro por mi alma que tengo que acabar esta historia antes de entrar a clases, y aun falta rato no se me apuren. Gracias por leerla, me hacen muuuuy feliz c:**


	4. Chapter 4: Complicaciones

**Holo. Se que les escribí prometiendo subir el siguiente capitulo en la semana y no lo hice, lo siento, empece a pintar de nuevo y absorbió mucho mi semana. Esta vez si prometo subirlo pronto, porque esto se acaba antes de que inicie Septiembre (;**

**Y también lamento si es muy corto, pero sentí que ya no tenía que agregarle mas jajaja.**

**Espero les guste y aun tengan interés en ella. Agradezco sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mahisma.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Complicaciones.

El tren tardo varias horas en llegar a la estación, debido al cambio de misión que Victoria había llevado a cabo el día anterior. Todos a excepción de Victoria estaban dormidos, por lo que no notaron el transcurso del tiempo. En cuanto llegaron Victoria los despertó a todos y entre ella y Lucy bajaron a rastras a Natsu, quien aun continuaba mareado.

-¿Hacía donde tenemos que dirigirnos para la misión?- pregunto Lucy mientras recostaba a Natsu en las bancas de la estación, la cual estaba descuidada por la falta de habitantes en ese pueblo.

-Dentro del bosque.- le contesto Victoria tratando de no revelar la verdad.

-Espero que no sea muy peligrosa, suena a eso sabiendo que esta dentro del bosque.- dijo Lucy preocupada.

-Están conmigo, Lucy. No les pasara nada.- contesto aun mareado Natsu.

Ambas rieron ante la intervención de Natsu, mientras Happy volaba delante de la cara de Natsu para proporcionarle aire.

Una vez que Natsu se recupero iniciaron el camino a las entrañas del bosque.

Cuando se le miraba de lejos parecía un bosque común y corriente, lleno de naturaleza y tranquilidad, pero una vez se acercaron lo suficiente alcanzaron a percibir que los arboles de tan altos y espesos que eran impedían penetrar la luz del sol lo suficiente, lo cual lo convertía en un bosque tétrico y peligroso.

-Tengo miedo, no parece no ser peligroso, ¿estas segura que no lo sera, Victoria?- pregunto angustiada Lucy.

-Sí, estoy segura.- le contesto no del todo convencida.

-Todo estará bien, Luce. Si sientes miedo, puedes tomar mi mano.- le dijo Natsu estirando su mano junto a la de ella. Esta la tomo, sonrojada y feliz.

Victoria sonrió para si al ver a ambos sonriendo. Avanzo junto a Happy, a la delantera del grupo, dejándolos a ellos detrás.

-Se gussssstan.- burlonamente dijo el gato azul.

-Shh, o arruinaras su progreso.- le dijo entre risas Victoria.

La misión elegida al azar, para suerte de Victoria, no parecía ser peligrosa, tal vez complicada, pero no peligrosa.

Tenían que buscar una planta poco común en el mundo, la cual solía brotar en esos lugares con poca luz y mucha humedad. Esta planta lograba curar mas de 67 enfermedades mágicas y era buena sazonadora para las comidas.

Era bastante peleada y cara por el hecho de que no muchos se atrevían a pasar a través del bosque y encontrarla.

La hoja de la misión les proveía con una imagen de la planta, la cual era azul y morada de los pétalos y de tamaño mediano.

-Abran bien los ojos chicos, debemos encontrar por lo menos unas 1000 de estas.- les dijo sonriendo y mostrandoles la hoja de la misión.

-¿Uh? Esta no es la misión que yo escogí. ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- menciono confundido Natsu, quien hasta esos momentos caía en la cuenta de que no era la misión que el había elegido.

Victoria se torno pálida y enmudeció momentáneamente, se había olvidado por completo de Natsu, quizás seria mas fácil engañarlo.

-Ah sí es que Mirajane le cambio de misión a Victoria porque la que habías elegido tú alguien mas ya la había solicitado.- intervino Lucy.

-Pero que raro, eso no suele suceder. ¿Qué idiota elige su misión y la deja colgada en el tablón?

-No lo se, ahora que lo mencionas sí es raro.

-El problema fui yo, lo siento. Debido a la confusión que cause probablemente la persona que estaba eligiendo esa misión lo olvido.- dijo Victoria nerviosa, esperando que se creyeran la mentira.

-Tal vez pudo pasar eso, pero...

-¡Miren! Creo que por allá vi la flor, ¡vamos!- grito Victoria comenzando a correr al lugar recién inventado, con Happy volando a su lado.

-¡Vamos Natsu!- grito Lucy soltando su mano y corriendo tras Victoria.

-¿Eh? Ah sí. ¡No me dejen atrás!- grito comenzando a correr, pero cuando llego a donde se supone estarían todos no había ni un alma.- ¿Pero qué sucede? ¡Lucy, Happy, Victoria! ¿Dónde están?-comenzó a gritarles en busca de una respuesta pero no hubo ninguna. Al no escuchar ni oler a ninguno de ellos decidió caminar y confiar en sus instintos para encontrarlos.

-.-.-.-.-.

Lo mismo sucedió con Lucy, quien al correr tras de Victoria se encontró en un lugar diferente al que había visto anteriormente de lejos. No había nadie junto a ella y si enfocaba la vista no veía a Victoria, volteaba atrás y no había rastros de Natsu.

-No debí soltar su mano.- se lamento tomando su mano que sostenía anteriormente la de Natsu.- ¿Y ahora qué haré? Me da tanto miedo estar aquí sola...sin Natsu...yo...no seré capaz de seguir...-comenzó a llorar por la ausencia de Natsu y los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Mierda! Happy, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Donde están Natsu y Lucy?- pregunto Victoria al gato azul.

-No lo se, estaban detrás mio, ¿crees que les haya pasado algo malo?

-No, tu tranquilo, debemos ir a buscarlos, en marcha.- le sugirió Victoria a Happy mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y caminaba a lo largo del bosque en busca de los demás.

-_Maldición, todo se esta saliendo de control, no se que sucede en la hoja no decía nada de esto.-_ pensó angustiada Victoria mientras caminaba temerosa.

-.-.-.-.-.

¡Lucy, Happy, Victoria!- gritaba Natsu sin cesar en otro lado del bosque.

-Maldición, no pudieron haber ido tan lejos, y con toda esta humedad no puedo rastrear su olor, y hay demasiado silencio, no los escucho por ningún lado. ¡Maldición, si les pasa algo no me lo perdonare!- pensó corriendo mas rápido para encontrarlos.

-.-.-.-.-.

-No puedo darme por vencida, de seguro Natsu y Victoria deben estar buscando también rastros de todos.- se dijo Lucy limpiando sus lágrimas, camino insegura aun por el bosque desconocido en busca de sus compañeros.

Camino unos cuantos metros y distinguió a la lejanía una luz que no provenía del sol, era una luz mágica, comenzó a tener esperanzas y camino, lento aun por la inseguridad de lo desconocido hacía la misteriosa luz.

* * *

.-Fairy Tail-.

-Erza por favor tráelos a salvo si es que realmente fue alguien a la misión, y también ve con cuidado tú.- le dijo Mira preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Mira, estaremos bien.- le aseguro sonriendo Erza.

Salio su equipo de rescate que constaba de Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charle y Elfman. Si tenían suerte todo saldría bien y no habría nadie dañado.


	5. Chapter 5: Corazón triste

**¡Hola guapos! No saben cuánto lamento no haber cumplido con el tiempo que dije para subir la historia pero ya aquí esta, ojala aun les guste. Y ya no les diré una fecha para la siguiente porque no cumplo jajaja. Esta vez prometo que será pronto, si no es así comeré grajeas sabor cerilla D;**

**Disfruten la historia que esta por terminar en unos capítulos, gracias por leerla y como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz con ellos c:**

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Los tres seguían perdidos en medio del bosque, ninguno encontraba señales del resto de sus compañeros, y empezaba a ser más difícil debido a que pronto anochecería.

Natsu, corría desesperado al no encontrar rastros de Lucy, por supuesto que se preocupaba por Happy y Victoria, pero Lucy era quien mas le importaba en cuanto no la tenía a su lado, temía por su vida, temía no volver a tenerla a su lado.

Victoria caminaba ya más rápido que al principio, buscando señales de Natsu y Lucy, pero no importaba por donde mirara no encontraba nada, Happy volaba pero era el mismo resultado que Victoria abajo.

Lucy, caminaba aun temerosa entre la abrumadora oscuridad, le faltaba una pizca de coraje para poder correr hacía la luz que parecía alejarse con cada paso que ella daba hacía ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Natsu comenzaba a rastrear el olor de Happy y Victoria a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, le preocupo distinguirlos solo a ellos y no a Lucy. Corrió aun mas rápido que antes y atravesó unos arbustos espesos frente a él. Salió de ellos abrumado y arañado y se encontró con Victoria y Happy, en efecto.

-¡Natsu!- grito fuertemente Victoria mientras corría a abrazarlo por la alegría que le daba que estuviera a salvo.- ¡Happy, aquí esta Natsu!

-¡Natsu!- grito emocionado el gato hacia los brazos de su amigo. Mientras que este sonrió por solo unos segundos.

-Lo siento, no somos Lucy.- menciono Victoria abochornada.

-No, esta bien, lo siento, ¿Están bien?

-Sí. Hay que buscar a Lucy en cuanto antes, me siento mal por todo esto, lo siento, en serio lo siento, Natsu, Happy...-dijo cabizbaja.

-Esta bien Victoria, no es tu culpa después de todo la misión cambio de la nada, sigue pareciendome muy raro.- menciono Natsu sacando conclusiones.

-Sí tienes razón. ¡Vamos, vamos!- dijo jalando del brazo de Natsu, pero este no se movió ni un poco.

-¿Natsu?- pregunto preocupado Happy.

-Lo siento Happy, Victoria, es solo que no entiendo porque paso esto, Mirajane no suele hacer eso

-Esta vez fue mi culpa, la persona olvido que había tomado ya la misión y tu la tomaste.- menciono angustiada.

-Es que eso no sucede en Fairy tail, no hay alguien tan estúpido como para dejar su misión en la tabla.

-Pero sucedio, eso suele suceder.

-No, no pasa. Ademas empiezo a recordar y cuando tu llegaste yo ya había elegido la misión, lo recuerdo porque llegue emocionado con Lucy para mostrársela.- dijo convencido mientras veía de reojo a Victoria, quien estaba pálida y temblaba sin parar.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdas, eso pudo haber pasado...-dijo Victoria con la voz entrecortada.

-No, alguien debió haber hecho esto, pero nadie en el gremio seria capaz de hacerlo, tendría que ser alguien del exterior.- dijo mirando a Victoria por completo. Ella no se movió mas que para temblar y sollozar.

-Lo siento...-dijo cabizbaja y entre sollozos.

-¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡Por tu culpa estamos metidos en esto y Lucy podría morir!- le grito tomándola de los hombros.

-Natsu, no le hagas daño, no es mala persona.- defendió a Victoria poniéndose entre ambos.

-Lo siento.- dijo cabizbajo Natsu tranquilizándose.- Espero que tengas una buena excusa por haber hecho esto.- le dijo seriamente con la mirada fija.

-Tengo una, pero en mis planes no estaba esto que esta sucediendo, no se que paso.-menciono para parar y tomar una bocanada de aire grande y calmarse para dejar de llorar.- Todo esto sucedió hace 5 años, yo pertenezco ya a un gremio en las afueras de Magnolia, en él conocí a mi novio, fue amor a primera vista chicos, ambos acabamos muy enamorados y prometimos que jamás nos separaríamos y así fue por dos años.- mientras contaba la historia Natsu y Happy, sonrojados, le prestaban la máxima atención.

-El día fatídico fue el 9 de Julio de hace dos años, salimos de misión a un bosque al oeste de Magnolia, debíamos acabar con una maga de un gremio oscuro, la batalla fue dura, de hecho fue casi imposible ganarle.

-Pero lo hicieron ¿no?- interrumpió Natsu intrigado.

-Sí, pero tuvo un costo muy alto: la vida de mi novio. Logro reunir sus últimas fuerzas para derrotarla, pero solo debilito a la maga, y aprovecho para enviarlo a otra dimensión. Me dijo que no lo mataría pero que viviría en un lugar donde no pasaban las horas ni los días y no podría rescatarlo, de esa forma ambos sufriríamos sin vernos el uno al otro eternamente. Hubo tanto dolor en mi que logre derrotarla, pensé que al hacerlo él regresaría pero no fue así.

-Lo sentimos, pero sigo sin entender qué tenemos que ver nosotros.- interrumpió de nuevo Natsu.

-Tendrá sentido en un momento.- contesto con una sonrisa forzada.- El dolor me invadió tanto que pensé en acabar con mi vida para no sufrir mas pero era un acto tan cobarde el irme sin él, no sufriendo mientras que él sufriría por años, por lo que decidí que yo no sería feliz nunca más sin él pero podría llevar felicidad a otros, podría juntar a las parejas que viera en mi viaje y alegrarme un poco con ellas. Así lo hice un tiempo, en viaje constante, sin encariñarme con nadie, esas eran mis reglas, hasta que un día ayude a una maga estelar, al ser tan buena conmigo le conté mi historia y la felicidad volvió a mi, ella me dijo que era posible traerlo de vuelta con su magia, dijo que lo haría volviendo de una misión que le tomaría 3 días que la esperara, pero no volvió, murió en la misión.

Que destino tan cruel es el que nos tiene planeado el destino, no se que tan cruel pueda llegar a ser, pero no perdí la esperanza sabía que si encontraba otro mago estelar sería capaz de verlo de nuevo.

Así comencé a viajar con mi meta anterior y con la nueva, en un viaje escuche de una maga estelar muy fuerte en Magnolia, en Fairy tail.

-Es Lucy.

-Sí. No tenía dinero para encargar la misión al gremio.

-¡Pero pudiste haberle dicho y ya! Lucy jamás se hubiera negado a ello.

-Lo se, se ve en su mirada, pero cuando entre al gremio para pedirle ayuda el ambiente me cautivo, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en compañía tan agradable, me encariñe a primera vista de su gremio, y decidí romper mis reglas por un tiempo para unirme a Fairy tail y ser feliz de nuevo.

-Ya veo, ¿y por qué todo ese circo para entrar?- menciono un poco molesto Natsu.

-Creía que tenías que demostrar tu talento frente a todos para que te aceptaran, ¿no es así?- confeso inocentemente.

-¡Jajaja! Pero no necesitabas tanto, realmente eres graciosa.

-Lo siento en serio, todo se salió de control.-

-Ahora que sabemos tu historia no podemos juzgarte, ¿cierto Happy?

-¡Aye!

-Pero ¿por qué cambiaste la misión?- pregunto escéptico.

-Bueno, mi misión principal es que las parejas acepten su amor por el otro, y en cuanto los vi a ustedes dos supe que tenía que intervenir.- menciono avergonzada.

-No se de que hablas.- dijo Natsu sonrojado.

-¡Hablo de ti y Lucy! Es obvio que se gustan, no entiendo porque no hacen nada para estar juntos.

-¡Se gussssstan!

-Sí, se gustan. Por eso decidí ayudarles a estar juntos y todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que desaparecimos simultáneamente. Eso no es culpa mía, no entiendo que sucede.

-No importa, lo descubriremos.

-Y encontraremos a Lucy, no te preocupes, Natsu.- le dijo Victoria con una mirada ya mas calmada y sincera.

-Si, gracias y lo siento por lo anterior, tus intenciones son buenas, Happy tenia razón.

-No hay problema.- ambos sonrieron y continuaron en busca de Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6: Malentendidos

**Ora si no les falle tanto guapos, pude hacer que mi voluntad le ganara a la flojera y escribiera otro capítulo (;  
Espero que lo disfruten y les guste, en serio agradezco sus comentarios me gusta que me comenten si les gusto o no la historia para mejorar, gracias por seguir leyéndola. **

**A veces siento que a nadie le gusta mi historia, pero no importa la seguiré hasta que la acabe :3**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (;**

* * *

Caminaban deprisa para encontrar a Lucy cuanto antes, pero llevaban horas sin hallar rastro de ella, Happy no veía nada por los cielos, Victoria no sentía su presencia cerca y Natsu no lograba encontrar su aroma.

-Natsu, se que debemos encontrar a Lucy pero estamos agotados.- rompió el silencio Victoria.

-Esta bien, los llevare en mi espalda.- menciono sin derrotarse.

-No Natsu, tú también deberías descansar. Si llegase a haber un peligro no tendríamos las fuerzas suficientes para afrontarlo.- contesto con seriedad.

Natsu no se movió, cabizbajo murmuro un quejido de derrota y se sentó en el árbol mas cercano a sus espaldas. Victoria se sentó a su lado y abrazo a Happy dejando que este se durmiera plácidamente. Natsu a su lado contemplaba la nada molesto.

-Pronto la encontraremos, lo prometo.- sonrió tímidamente Victoria.

-Sí, gracias.- contesto aun resignado Natsu.

-Se que sonara estúpido pero deberías tranquilizarte.- le dijo mientras lentamente acercaba su mano al hombro de Natsu. Este lo noto moviéndose rápidamente.

-Puedo tranquilizarme solo, gracias.- menciono en un tono rudo.

-Lo siento, solo trataba de ayudar.

-Esta bien, tranquilicémonos.- dijo volviendo a su posición anterior.

-¿Te parece si platicamos?

-Sí, es buena idea.- dijo con una sonrisa ya volviendo a la normalidad.

-Dime ¿qué tan lejos has llegado con Lucy?

-¡¿Qué?! Creí que sería una platica para distraernos.- grito avergonzado.

-Y lo estamos haciendo.- comento inocente.- Anda dime.

-Yo...no he hecho nada con ella...-

-¡¿Ni un beso?!- le dijo sorprendida.

-No. No es tan sorprendente.- dijo sonrojado.

-¡Claro que es sorprendente! Vaya, Lucy debe de estar desesperada, pero aun se puede solucionar.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lucy, qué? ¿Entonces Lucy siente lo mismo que yo?- pregunto incrédulo.

-¡Sí! ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Ustedes necesitan mucha ayuda.

-Que bueno es escuchar eso.- murmuro Natsu sonriendo para si.

-Lo se, por eso dime, ¿qué harías para declararte con Lucy?

-Se lo diría. Le diría que la quiero.- finalizo inocente.

-Hmm sí no esta mal, pero hay que hacerlo mas emocionante. Podrías crear un momento romántico y después de eso se lo dices.- propuso emocionada.

-¿Pero por qué dar rodeos? ¿Por qué no solo se lo digo y ya?

-Porque no son rodeos, a nosotras nos gustan los momentos así como de novelas románticas, pero tal vez nunca hayas leído una.- le miro expectativa.

-Pues nunca las he leído, pero Lucy me las cuenta como si me leyera el libro. Lucy ama esas novelas.- contesto sinceramente.

-Entonces si sabes que le gustan esas cosas, sería muy romántico si le prepararas algo así.

-Pero no es mi estilo, no me gustaría hacer eso.

-Hmm bueno ¿qué tal si solo la besas y después te confiesas?

-No suena tan mal, suena agradable besarla.- contesto apenado.

-Y eso harás.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Victoria, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- murmuro cohibido.

-Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo debería besarla? Nunca he besado a alguien y tengo miedo de estropearlo con Lucy.- confeso apenado.

-Que lindo eres. Podría besarte pero no sería correcto.- le dijo sincera mirandole a los ojos.- Pero te puedo decir como empieces.- sonrió al decirlo.

-Esta bien.- dijo Natsu en un tono no tan convencido.

.-.

Lucy caminaba más rápido que antes, estaba cansada pero no se detendría a descansar en un lugar así, prefería caminar hasta encontrar a Natsu, Victoria y Happy. La luz había desaparecido hacia un rato, desapareció de la nada como sus compañeros, pero ella continuo su camino. Creía escuchar ruidos cercanos a la lejanía, sí tenía suerte podría Natsu o Victoria.

_-Por favor que sea Natsu...no se por qué pero necesito de su cercanía para estar tranquila, quiero tomar su mano y ver su sonrisa, su sonrisa me hace tanto bien._

Camino unos metros mas y el ruido fue aumentando, no se distinguía con facilidad el ruido pero estaba segura de que era Natsu.

Entro dentro de unos arbustos frente a ella.

.-.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte a ella con cuidado para que no la asustes, tomarla de la cintura e irte acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara para que puedas besarla, créeme es muy romántico.- le explico al mismo tiempo que hacía la demostración con él.- ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que si...-contesto nervioso por la cercanía de Victoria.

-Bien, nunca desvíes la mirada de la de ella, eso será aun mas romántico.

-Creo que lo estoy entendiendo.- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa característica suya.

-¡Exacto! Así es como debes de sonreír cuando estés con Lucy.- le dijo emocionada.

-¡¿Natsu?!

-Esa voz, ese olor...¡Lucy!- grito separándose de Victoria rápidamente.- ¡Lucy por fin te encontramos!- grito con una sonrisa radiante mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.- le dijo Victoria ya separada por completo de Natsu.

-Si seguro, se notaba la preocupación entre ambos. No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de hacer eso.- les dijo con la voz entrecortada alejándose de Natsu.

-Lucy lo estas malentendiendo todo.- le dijo Victoria seria.

-¡Yo se lo que vi, acaben juntos la misión yo me voy!- grito furiosa dándose media vuelta para correr entre los arbustos de nuevo.

-¡Lucy, espera!- grito Natsu corriendo tras ella pero para entonces había desaparecido como la primera vez.- ¡Mierda! ¡Victoria vamos a buscarla!-

-¡Sí!- contesto corriendo tras él y con Happy aun en sus brazos.

.-.

_-¿Por qué? Justo cuando creía que encontraría a Natsu para poder estar a su lado, tenía que estar con ella, pero ¿por qué me pongo así?- _pensó mientras bajaba la marcha de su escape. Se detuvo por completo.-_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿que no son estos celos? Me gusta Natsu y no puedo soportar que este a lado de alguien mas, lo quiero para mi y solo para mi, que egoísta es el amor, pero..._

_-..._Lo amo...eso es...lo amo.- dijo en voz alta para romper en llanto. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de alegría. aunque en parte era amargo lo que acababa de descubrir pues Natsu estaba a lado de Victoria.

Camino sin rumbo fijo durante unos minutos hasta que sus pensamientos le dejaron ver frente a ella la luz anterior, camino mas rápido hacía ella y descubrió que no se movía al dar un paso mas, comenzó a correr hacía ella hasta encontrarse frente a frente.

-¿Huh? ¡¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?!- le grito frente a una cabaña un joven con capa y ropas negras desgastadas.

-No lo se, lo siento.- contesto Lucy nerviosa.

-Morirás por haber interrumpido mi plan.- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.


	7. Chapter 7: La batalla comienza

**Holo. Se que me he tardado mucho en subir este miserable y corto capítulo, lo siento, la universidad me absorbe mucho. Prometo no dejar en el olvido esta historia, de hecho estoy preparando una nueva con GALE.****  
****A los que aun siguen esta historia, créanme se los agradezco mucho, me alegra que les guste. Gracias, disfrútenla hasta el final y dejen sus comentarios c:**

* * *

Todo volvía a estar en silencio y sin movimiento, no había rastros de Lucy ni de otro ser vivo a parte de ellos. Natsu corría sin un rumbo fijo, y Victoria a sus espaldas trataba de seguir su rastro.

-_Lo he echado todo a perder, no debería meterme en los asuntos de los demás, no debí haber hecho esto, sí Lucy muere jamás me lo perdonare...-_

_-_¡Nastu! ¡Siento la presencia de Lucy!- grito parándose en seco.

-¿Qué? Yo no huelo su aroma, debes estar equivocada.- dijo dudoso acercándose a ella.

-Siento su energía, esta debilitada, de hecho casi pasa desapercibida por mi. Vamos esta por este lado.- dijo jalando su brazo para ir a la derecha entre los arboles.

-¡_Estoy segura de que es Lucy, no puedo equivocarme!_

Entraron a una parte totalmente diferente a lo habían estado viendo, los arboles no estaban tan cerca unos de otros, lo que permitía la entrada de la luz, la cual era en esos momentos de la luna. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba una especie de círculo negro y dentro de el una estrella con las fases de la luna dibujadas.

-No veo a Lucy. ¿No es un engaño o si?

-No, no lo es, juro que sentí su presencia aquí, pero este círculo posee demasiada magia negra que impide sentir la presencia de otras personas. Lo borrare.- dijo mientras pisaba el círculo y borraba un cuarto de el.- Con esto bastara.

-¡Siento su aroma, en verdad siento su aroma!- grito emocionado Natsu.

-Sí yo también su presencia, esta tras esos árboles al norte, ¡vamos!

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- hablo una voz de hombre tras el círculo que habían dejado atrás.- ¡¿Ustedes se atrevieron a borrar mi sagrado círculo?!

Voltearon la vista al círculo y distinguieron al hombre. Llevaba ropas negras y desgastadas, su cara delataba que llevaba meses sin dormir y estaba molesto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le cuestiono Natsu prepotente.

-Cállate, te lo pregunte primero, van a morir por esto, igual que la rubia.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy bastardo?!- exploto Natsu.

-Ah ¿con que es tu amiga? Lástima, le exprimiré los sesos y los usare como sacrificio para Zeref.- comenzó a reir al decir eso.

-Estas enfermo...-menciono aterrada Victoria en un susurro.

-Sí tal vez este enfermo, pero solo así podre resucitar a Zeref y acabar con la escoria de gremios oficiales.- finalizo riendo pausadamente.

-¡¿Dónde esta Lucy?! ¡Si no me lo dices juro que te arrancare el cuello!

-No creo que seas capaz, ni siquiera de tocarme un cabello.

-¡Bastardo!- grito encolerizado adelantando un paso.

-Natsu espera, siento una onda de magia negra saliendo de él, es peligroso.- menciono preocupada Victoria deteniendo a Natsu.

-¿Pero y Lucy? ¡¿Esperas que me quede sentado?!

-No, pero sería mejor que no lo hicieras a lo bruto o podrías morir y Lucy igual.

-Deberías escuchar a tu amiga, sí te acercas no dudare en matarte.

-Cállate! Dime dónde está Lucy!

-Si tanto insistes...-el hombre levanto su mano derecha y Lucy apareció frente a él. Parecía en perfectas condiciones quitando de lado que estaba algo rasguñada.

-¡Lucy!- gritaron eufóricos al verla.

-No se emocionen tanto, no se las devolveré tan fácilmente.- Primero tendrán que luchar contra mí.

-Bien, así me gustan las cosas, estoy encendido.- menciono Natsu tronando sus dedos.- Victoria quiero que una vez que empiece la pelea vayas por Lucy y junto con Happy huyan a un lugar seguro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo hacer eso! Podrías morir, definitivamente te ayudare.

-¡Aye, sir!

-¡Hablo en serio!- finalizo corriendo hacia el hombre, para comenzar una lucha de la cual podía no salir vivo.

Al llegar frente al hombre, Natsu golpeo con fuerza lo que se supone sería la cara de este, pero una fuerza invisible mando lejos a Natsu en su intento. El hombre río divertido por los siguientes intentos fallidos de Natsu. Con cada golpe que daba el único que se debilitaba era Natsu y no el enemigo. Estaba resultando casi imposible ganar, no quería pero debía comenzar a perder las esperanzas en esta batalla.

Mientras el hombre se divertía con Natsu, Victoria aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar a Lucy lejos de allí. Afortunadamente el hombre continuo entretenido con los esfuerzos de Natsu no dándose cuenta de la desaparición repentina de la rubia.

-Lucy, contestame, ¿estas bien?- le susurro Victoria, escondida con Happy y Lucy tras los arboles cercanos.

-Sí. Eso creo. Aunque no recuerdo que sucedió con certeza.

-Esta bien, yo te lo explicare más tarde, que bueno que estas bien!- menciono aliviada abrazando a Lucy.

Mentía, recordaba que había sucedido. Victoria y Natsu estaban a punto de besarse, si no es que ya había sucedido. No quería traer el tema a flote porque no sentía ganas de seguir deprimida, menos cuando Victoria no lo entendía y estaba tan preocupada por ella. Decidió dejarlo así.

-¿Donde esta Natsu?

-Veras, el esta peleando con el enemigo que te tenía presa. Esta siendo realmente dificil para Natsu pero no deja que le ayudemos. Me dijo que cuidara de ti, que no me separara de tu lado.

-¿En serio dijo eso?- pregunto emocionada al borde de las lágrimas.

-Claro, el te quiere Lucy.

-Pero...creí que él te quería a ti.- menciono en un susurro

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Eso no es posible. Lo dices por lo que viste hace rato, pero no es lo que parece, le estaba demostrando cómo acercarse a ti porque al parecer no tiene una idea de cómo hacerlo. Lo siento si te lastime.

La respuesta de Lucy fue cálida y entendible. Un abrazo fuerte y decidido. Había entendido todo mal.

-Lo siento Vic. Entendí todo mal, y ahora gracias a eso estamos en peligro, lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, pero debemos ayudar a Natsu, aunque se niegue necesita de toda la ayuda posible que podamos brindarle.

-No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar, pero...

-Deja de decir tonterías! Tu magia es fuerte, se debilitara si sigues con esos pensamientos tan negativos. Tienes que dar todo de ti y pensar que _todo va a salir bien_.- dijo Victoria con un brillo de determinación en la mirada.

-Sí. Vamos a vencer!- grito entusiasmada Lucy.

-Happy, puedes ayudarnos desde el cielo para abrir un ataque.

-Aye!

Al salir vieron a un Natsu agotado y herido sin haber logrado mas que risas en el enemigo. Parecía imposible derrotarlo, era realmente un mago oscuro de primera.

Lucy corrió por Natsu y llevarlo a un lado para que descansara, mientras que Victoria se ponía en su lugar para la batalla. El enemigo rió al ver que dos chicas tratarían de vencerlo, pero aun así decidió participar en la batalla.

-Lucy, necesito que alguno de tus espíritus me brinde algún objeto, lo que sea.- le dijo mirando angustiada alrededor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cualquier objeto que pueda lanzar para que llegue mi magia a él. Ya que mi magia no es de largo alcance.

-¡Claro! ¡Sagittarius!.- menciono sacando una de sus llaves haciendo aparecer al espíritu.- Por favor brinda una de tus flechas a Victoria, y distrae al enemigo.

-Sería un placer.- Asintió lanzando flechas al enemigo.

Victoria tomo la flecha en sus manos, canalizo su magia en ella y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el enemigo, la flecha logro llegar al pecho de este, haciendo que se paralizara y cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Lo logramos?!- gritaron al unisono Victoria y Lucy.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Centre mi magia en la flecha para que llegara a él, hice que las señales que manda su cerebro pararan de hacerlo, por lo menos las que hacen que se mueva y utilice su magia.

-Creí que solo podías cambiar las acciones o sentimientos de las personas.

-Sí, pero estoy practicando esta nueva magia, al parecer sirve.

-No lo hace...-hablo a lo lejos el enemigo.- No del todo, aun puedo hablar, y en cualquier momento lograre moverme.

-Victoria haz algo, por favor.-

-No puedo, esa magia es nueva para mi y me quita mucha energía, tengo que recuperarme un rato, hazlo tú mientras me recupero Lucy, se que puedes hacerlo.

Lucy trago con dificultad saliva, regreso a Sagittarius y trajo a Taurus para que le diera de lleno en todo el cuerpo. El enemigo gimió de dolor pero continuo con su sonrisa satisfecha.

-Gracias.- dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo, dejando a Lucy y Victoria sorprendidas con su fracaso.


End file.
